


【POI×WD】Turning trick（Reese×Aiden）

by singonthemoon



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Watch Dogs 1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 超级ooc预警！狗哥站街预警！李四嫖娼（不是）预警！狗哥为抓罪犯到风俗店卧底，结果他在那里遇到了同样来处理号码的里瑟……
Relationships: John Reese/Aiden Pearce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【POI×WD】Turning trick（Reese×Aiden）

“霍华德•伯奇，45岁，出生在加利福尼亚，现居曼哈顿区，是个小地产商。”哈罗德的机器又吐出了新号码，他把照片贴在墙上，转身看着身后的里瑟和肖，还有啃着新玩具的小熊。  
“所以他为什么会被盯上？”里瑟问道。  
“我查过了他的银行账户和名下的地产发现了一个问题……”他继续把另一张照片贴在了霍华德照片的下方。“美国四十二街。”  
“所以他暗地里还经营色情产业？”肖抢过了里瑟刚拆开的薯片抓了一把自己吃了起来。  
“我想是的，这个人底子并不干净，但我们也不知道他究竟是施害者还是受害者。”  
霍华德名下位于四十二街的地产是一间名为粉红玛丽的酒吧，一楼是喝酒的地方，二楼则是一家成人影院，三楼是供嫖客们玩乐的场所。他每月会去那里一次打理自己的生意顺便寻欢作乐，明天霍华德就会出现在粉红玛丽，但没人保证他在到达四十二街前不会出事。  
第一天由肖进行了跟踪和监视，结果没有任何异常。正常的谈生意，正常的应酬，和他接触过的所有人都没什么问题，大家一致认为，问题一定在他的酒吧里。于是三人就卧底酒吧的计划在大本营的地铁站里谈论了起来。  
“如果要卧底可以让肖假扮兔女郎进入酒吧里去。”  
“不行，时间太短，这么突然很容易暴露。而且你看我，像能扮成妓女的人吗？”肖向里瑟和芬奇投过去一个凶恶的眼神，两人不自觉地向后闪躲了一下，然后尴尬地看着彼此。  
“那根呢？”里瑟问道。  
肖和芬奇同时摇头，里瑟在心里叹了口气。  
“依我看，不如里瑟你去，假装嫖客也可以进到酒吧里。”肖眉梢飞起，挑出一个坏笑。  
“就目前的状况来看，只有你能完成任务了，里瑟先生。”芬奇抱歉地看着一脸无辜的特工，无奈地耸肩。  
“好吧，纽约的红灯区总比墨西哥的毒窝安全多了。”  
“玩的愉快，里瑟。”肖憋着笑，在特工肩上拍了拍。  
晚上八点左右，不夜之城的纽约已经热闹了起来，四十二街白天车水马龙的繁华景象在夜晚的掩护下变成了另一番模样，路边穿着性感的女郎嘴里叼着香烟等待客人光顾。所有人都清楚这是什么地方，只是大家都默许了这种行为，就连不正经的条子也会时常光顾这里，使这里成为纽约最著名的红灯区。  
里瑟将自己平日里梳得一丝不苟的头发弄乱了些，换了一身休闲的衣服让自己看起来没那么严肃，肖说他平时那身行头根本不像是去嫖娼的，倒像是便衣警察到夜店扫黄的。为了不吓到目标和那些性工作者，他努力让自己变得柔和一点。毕竟也是前CIA的特工，简单的伪装对他来说并不是难事。  
避开那些拥上来的性感女郎，里瑟向粉红玛丽走去，在接近酒吧门口的时候看到的一幕让他差点把一个F开头的四字词语骂了出来。一个身材高挑健壮的男人站在酒吧门口，紧身的上衣勾勒出他堪称完美的身材，能够让姑娘血脉喷张的胸肌和腹肌就隔着薄薄的一层布料摆在人眼前，里瑟甚至能看到他胸前凸起的两点。紧实的手臂包裹在七分袖里露出线条美好的小臂让人移不开视线，低腰修身的牛仔裤紧紧包裹着他紧实修长的双腿和挺翘的臀部，上衣堪堪遮住腰部，随着男人的动作露出一段美妙的腰线，若隐若现的臀缝晃在眼前让里瑟差点没背过气去，他的手上还捏着几张名片，明显是站在酒吧门口招揽生意的。  
“皮尔斯你……”还没等他说要，艾登已经热切地贴了上去，手臂搂着里瑟的肩膀将嘴唇贴近他耳边磨蹭，“该死的，约翰，你怎么在这里？”  
“这是我想问你的。”里瑟立刻心领神会，在他耳边以同样小的声音说着。  
“我在卧底，那家伙正在三楼的窗户上看着，他已经开始怀疑我了。”他继续扭动着身体，手在里瑟的身上乱摸着，如果被目标发现了他的可疑之处，到手的罪犯立马就会不翼而飞。  
“进去说。”明白了艾登的来意，里瑟从口袋里掏出一叠钞票塞进艾登的裤腰里，手揽着私法制裁者的腰带他进了粉红玛丽。  
进门后，艾登和里瑟来到吧台，酒保识趣地端出一小杯液体交给艾登，看着他喝了进去，然后给了他们三楼房间的钥匙。他们在上楼的过程中里瑟甚至坏心眼地在艾登屁股上捏了一把，换来对方一记眼刀，并被芝加哥的私法制裁者威胁到了房间里就弄死他，里瑟忍着笑收敛了一点，终于到了第三层的入口。  
入口处的保安给二人搜了身，没收了里瑟的手机，确定没有监听设备和枪支后才让二人进入，艾登找到了自己的房间，带里瑟进了门，从里面上了锁。  
店里每个性工作者都会有自己的房间，装修风格也各异，艾登的房间和他在芝加哥的住处是完全不同的风格，完全欧式的装修一点也不像他的画风，不大的房间里铺着柔软的红色地毯，壁炉边上摆着一张精致的绒布沙发，壁炉的对面是张双人床，红色的床单边缘坠着金色的流苏，柔软的羽毛枕头摆在床头上。床边有两个原木色的小柜子，雕花的把手看上去十分精致。金色的窗帘半掩着，头顶的水晶灯给房间打上一层暖洋洋的橙色光芒。  
艾登锁上门后就猛地把里瑟拉过来按在了门板上发出一声闷响，他的额头已经微微出汗，脸上也出现了不太正常的红晕。  
“轻点，皮尔斯。”里瑟小声抱怨着，然后被艾登捂住了嘴。  
“嘘，你最好小声一点，那家伙就在隔壁偷听，他有这癖好。千万别让他发现我和你认识，否则想要抓住他的把柄只能等下个月了，他今天会把拐到的女孩子送到这里来下药，控制她们，强迫她们卖淫，”  
“对了，他们刚才让你喝了什么？”里瑟捉住了艾登的手腕，转身把他压在的墙上，手摸向他的皮带，解开了金属扣用力丢向一边，皮带的金属部分撞上的同样是金属的床脚发出“铛”的一声，他们企图通过制造一些声音来掩盖自己的说话声。  
“某种药物，用来催情，还有……”艾登的脸更红了，他开始避开里瑟的眼睛，吞了一口津液。  
“还有什么？”里瑟的手已经顺着解开的裤链探进了艾登的内裤里，揉捏着渐渐抬了头的性器。  
“该死，还有让括约肌放松。”起了药效的药物让艾登的身体变得无比敏感，就算是轻微的触碰都能让他颤抖，无限放大的欲望让艾登的理智逐渐崩塌，他还是本能地向身边的里瑟寻求安抚。  
特工翠绿的眸子黯了下去，内心的怒火和莫名的嫉妒让他假戏真做地顺势扒下了艾登的裤子，粉红色的性器挺立在肌肉紧实的双腿间让艾登面红耳赤。  
“你……”  
话还没有出口就被里瑟用嘴堵了回去，他故意用力吮吸着艾登的嘴唇发出“滋滋”的水声，然后撬开他的牙关把舌头伸了进去。艾登被猝不及防的吻搞得晕头转向，色情的水声和私法制裁者无法抑制的呜咽声回荡在小房间里能让听到的每一个人都脸红心跳。  
“等会儿叫大声一点。”里瑟放开他的嘴唇在他耳边说着，艾登瞪大了眼睛，下一刻特工布满茧子的手就握上了他挺硬的性器揉弄了起来。艾登惊呼出声，却又迫于现状不能压抑自己，他一边为自己淫荡的声音感到羞耻一边又被快感所蛊惑，药物已经完全进入到血液开始发挥作用，他感到后穴变得松软，并从肠壁上开始分泌粘液，越来越多，最终从后穴流出来沾湿了大腿。里瑟摸了一把艾登股间的温热湿滑，就着肠道里分泌的液体将两根手指送了进去。  
“哈……约翰，帮我。”被药物折磨得发疯的艾登将头埋进了里瑟的肩膀呼吸着他身上的味道，张口咬下了对方肩头结实的肌肉，里瑟沉着脸用手指在艾登体内摸索按压着，背部抵着冰凉的墙面加上身体上的刺激让这个健壮高挑的男人也止不住地颤抖。  
“在这之前有人找过你吗？”  
“你说碰我吗？没有，你是第一个。”  
“很好。”里瑟将艾登推向了沙发，让他双膝跪在沙发上，背对着他，翘起了屁股，艾登整个人趴在沙发靠背上，手指抓进了沙发的绒布面料里，膝盖陷进柔软的沙发坐垫里让他没有可以支撑身体的安全感，只能像个溺水之人一样抱着浮木一样等待着身后的巨浪。  
他听到后面悉悉索索传来解衣服的声音，开始配合地大声叫着。  
“先生，请快一点，我等不及了。”配上几声粘腻的喘息，让里瑟差点失控直接操了进去。  
“天呐，真有你的，皮尔斯。”里瑟用力在艾登屁股上拍了一巴掌，对方惊叫一声，紧紧抱住了沙发的靠背。  
虽然早就在看看艾登站在粉红玛丽门口的时候他就有反应了，刚才艾登演到逼真的浪叫还是让他又硬了几分，他从来没想过艾登低沉沙哑的嗓音说出那些骚浪的话会是什么感觉，此刻里瑟只觉得血液都涌向了下身，催促他立马操进艾登淌着水的屁股里。他从抽屉里翻出避孕套和润滑油，简单地做了一下润滑就直接操了进去。药物已经让艾登的后穴变得湿润柔软，里瑟进入的时候几乎没有费力，他从身后贯穿了他，一插到底。紧致温暖的后穴让他忍不住发出喟叹，全身都敏感得过分的艾登更是控制不住自己呻吟出声。  
“我喜欢听你叫，亲爱的，叫得再大声一点。”里瑟站在他的身后，将性器不断钉入艾登体内，一只手掐着男人劲瘦的腰，一只手探进紧身的黑色T恤里抚摸艾登的身体，粗糙的手掌滑过那些常年被包裹在衣物里的白皙肉体，胸部的肌肉柔软富有弹性，里瑟忍不住多捏了几把，用拇指和食指掐着艾登敏感的乳头轻拧，用修剪平整的指甲扣挖乳孔，像对待女人一样捏着他的胸部，两边都细心照顾过。  
他们像是野兽在交合一样毫不掩饰自己的欲望，平日里做爱时的艾登还会捂着嘴不让自己出声，催情剂和任务需要让他把羞耻心也抛在了脑后随着自己的本能肆意发出呻吟，因为对方是里瑟，他不在乎自己在做爱时是否会叫出来，也不会因此取笑他，艾登非常信任他，里瑟也同样信任着艾登。  
柔软的沙发坐垫让他的腿跪得又酸又麻，身后的人还在不知疲倦地操着他的后穴，不断被填满的快感抵消了药物带来的空虚感，他的脑子不再像没做之前那样想着里瑟用阴茎去填满他。艾登双臂颤抖着支撑着上半身，里瑟从后方扣着他的腰用力挺着跨。  
“叫出来，艾登。我说话你听着就行。”  
“行动结束我一定崩了霍华德这个混蛋。”艾登咬牙切齿地想着，然后就像里瑟说的那样放开了自己的声音。  
“昨天肖已经复制了他的手机，现在芬奇正监视着他的一举一动，但我的手机被收走了，你明显也没有，所以用的只能见机行事，你确定今晚他会有动作么？”  
艾登费力地点点头，喉间的呻吟随着身后的人一次用力的冲撞变了调。他已经快要撑不住自己的身体，腿已经麻得没了知觉。里瑟退出了艾登的身体将他拦腰抱起丢进了柔软的床垫里，艾登分开的双腿让里瑟再次贯穿了自己，他趴在艾登身上，下身缓慢而富有节奏地抽送着，让快感变得细致磨人。  
“你到底是怎么应聘上的，我想不通。”他们一边做着，一边用只有对方才能听见的声音交流着。  
“我把上周应聘成功的另一个男人顶替了，我现在用的是他的身份，霍华德不认识他。”  
“那你一周都没接到客的原因是什么，皮尔斯。”  
“闭嘴，约翰，不要问这个。”  
“那你怎么会跑到纽约来抓人？这里可不是你的地盘。”里瑟好笑地在艾登红得滴水的耳垂上轻咬着将那些细不可闻的气音送进私法制裁者的耳朵里。  
“霍华德是源头，他在芝加哥的同伙借着布鲁姆新开发的加密系统的掩护我在芝加哥的行动受限，无法监视他的一举一动，目前还在想办法破解它。”  
“那你怎么不找我帮忙。”  
“天杀的我怎么知道他也会成你的号码，我要是知道我就不会到这个鬼地方卧底一个星期了！”艾登的抱怨换来了特工的一次重顶，激得他声音卡在了喉咙里只能发出一声呜咽，艾登的腿缠上了里瑟精壮的腰，仰着头呻吟着，一想到二人第一次如此不加克制的做爱就让两人血气上涌，艾登在羞耻与快感的双重刺激下高潮了，眼前炸开的白光让他短暂的失了神，精液射在了里瑟的衬衣上，后穴的绞紧让里瑟在抽插几次后也射了出来。  
门外悉悉索索传出搬东西的声音，里瑟扔掉了被搞得一塌糊涂的避孕套，迅速穿好衣服遮住腹部的精液，迅速靠在门上仔细听着。脚步声消失在了走廊的尽头，随着一声关门声，一切归于平静。  
他用手势示意让艾登待在原地，晕乎乎的狐狸此刻还不适合狩猎，里瑟收拾好自己然后溜了出去，在走廊尽头的房间外听到了门内的窃窃私语和开锁的声音。  
“这次弄来的两个姑娘不错，明天就会有买家来买走了。”  
里瑟听着霍华德说道，旁边还有刚才的两个保安，他们都以为三楼的客人都还在寻欢作乐根本没人注意他们。  
里瑟转动门把手走了进去，在三人诧异的目光中微笑着说道：  
“啊，抱歉，我好像有错地方了，有人知道洗手间在哪儿吗？”  
接着，浑身酸痛的艾登躺在大床上隔着门板听到了来自走廊尽头的殴打声和惨叫声，一分钟后全部安静了下来。里瑟从保安那里取回了手机通知了弗斯科和芬奇，回房间后催促艾登赶紧收拾好，他们在警察到来之前溜出了四十二街。  
艾登躺在后座上，身上的热潮还没褪去，裤子包裹着下身的粘腻让他十分不适，脑袋昏昏沉沉让他无法思考，而里瑟却看起来心情相当不错。  
“你要带我去哪儿？”  
“我家。”  
里瑟的住处是芬奇送他的生日礼物，除了一柜子的武器和一些简单的家具外没有任何多余的装饰，艾登毫不客气地缩进了里瑟的沙发里，企图等着药效过去。  
“他们就是用这种手段招揽生意的吗？”里瑟端了一杯水给他，艾登接下后毫不犹豫地灌了下去，清凉的水顺着食道直达胃部，让发热的身体暂时感受到了一丝凉意。  
“对，他们那里的所有性工作者，无论男女，无论自愿或者非自愿，接客之前都得喝那种药，好让客人玩得尽兴。”  
“我觉得你还需要……”  
“不，别管我，我自己可以熬过去。”  
当里瑟温度偏低的手掌贴上艾登发热的额头时，艾登不可抑制地颤抖着叹息出声，药的效果比他想象的更厉害，况且他还是第一次用。里瑟多少也受到艾登体内药物的影响，呼吸也渐渐变得紊乱。狐狸还是放弃了挣扎任由这只大猫将他和自己的衣服尽数褪去，然后伏在他身上从耳朵开始啃咬。  
“我想一次肯定是不够的吧，皮尔斯。”  
“操，那你最好给我快一点。”艾登只能咬牙切齿地任人鱼肉，他躺在沙发上一动不动，而里瑟则细密地吮吻着艾登颈侧的皮肤，用舌头舔舐着皮肉下奔流着血液的血管。粗糙的舌面舔过脆弱的脖颈让艾登难耐地呻吟起来，他想伸手抚慰自己，却在手快要接触到性器的时候被里瑟捉住了手腕，他引导着艾登的手握上他已经抬了头的性器，两只手一起在那根粗长的欲望上上下抚弄。粗糙的茧子磨过敏感的玲口，从小孔里涌出混着少量精液的前液，被用手指涂满柱身。里瑟吻着他的身体，隔着胸腔感受藏在肋骨之下蓬勃跳动的心脏，之前的插曲并没有打扰到二人的兴趣，他们很快就在沙发上纠缠在了一起。  
艾登双腿缠上里瑟的腰在他身后交叠，承受着来自大猫一次又一次的用力冲撞，体贴的男人总知道怎么照顾床上的另一半，虽然里瑟花样很多，但从不会让艾登感到不适。他把手臂搭上里瑟的肩膀，像只考拉一样挂在他身上，将炙热的喘息和粘腻的呻吟悉数送进特工的耳朵里，体内的性器一次次精准擦过敏感的前列腺让他爽得两眼发直，恰到好处的力道让艾登像只吃饱喝足的猫，眯着眼享受着里瑟的“照顾”。  
“但愿你下次不用再用这种方式卧底。”里瑟抚摸着艾登脑后红棕色的柔软短发，对方则用软绵绵的拳头锤在他胸口。  
“信息共享，记得吗？约翰•里瑟。我有理由怀疑这是你的什么小心思。”  
“冤枉，我没料到你会追到纽约来，霍华德那家伙收买了道上的人和腐败的条子，他知道的东西太多了，芬奇已经查到想灭他口的人是谁了，估计现在NYPD已经带着防暴队去端他们的老巢了。”  
“我该亲手宰了他。”  
“已经帮你教训过了。”里瑟笑着去吻艾登的嘴唇，将暴躁的狐狸即将出口的谩骂堵在了喉咙里。  
他们在里瑟的家里又来了几次，直到艾登累到睡了过去，贴心的特工替艾登清理过后，和他一起躺在他的大床上一觉睡到了天亮。  
艾登在回到芝加哥后遇到了约尔迪，对方很好奇艾登这一个星期都去了哪里，而私法制裁者只是黑着脸叫他不要问。  
“皮尔斯，你看新闻了吗？纽约四十二街有个便衣条子卧底在风俗店门口抓了一个拐卖少女的地产商。但至今谁也不知道那个便衣是谁，我想说这个老哥可真行。”  
“闭嘴，约尔迪。”  
“说真的，那个钓鱼的家伙真不是你吗？”  
“我说了闭嘴！”


End file.
